<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe Next Time by the_pellow_is_yellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462869">Maybe Next Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pellow_is_yellow/pseuds/the_pellow_is_yellow'>the_pellow_is_yellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmilla (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, One Shot, Sort Of, they just met</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pellow_is_yellow/pseuds/the_pellow_is_yellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura goes to a movie, there's one seat left, it happens to be next to Carmilla, fluff ensues</p><p>Laura really likes Carol Danvers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe Next Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello! Welcome to my second ever fic! It's a soft, fluffy, first-time-meeting story. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laura had been waiting for this movie since the trailer first caught her eye 8 months ago. It was part of a character universe - a series that she may or may not have forgotten to watch… but, she figured, it wouldn’t really be <i>that</i> bad to watch this movie anyway, right? She knew enough about most of the characters, and from the look of the trailers and research Laura had done, this character looked like she would be fine as a stand alone movie. She was <i>obviously</i> badass enough to not need anyone else. The point was that she was the most excited she’d been since meeting the thirteenth doctor.</p><p>And apparently so was everyone else. The theater was packed… like, <i>packed</i>. As far as Laura could see, there was only one spot left. She speed-walks down the aisle toward the row and squeezes past all the people quietly talking between themselves or playing silently on their phones. Finally, after many knees to the thighs and awkward apologies, she reaches the seat and eagerly sits down. Over-priced candy in hand, she excitedly watches as the previews circulate across the giant screen. A trailer for the movie starts to play and Laura can’t help the excited squeal she lets out.</p><p>“My, my. Eager, aren’t we?” She hears the voice to her right say quietly. <i>Sultry</i> is the first word into Laura’s mind. She turns to see who this deep, scratchy voice belongs to and, yeah, sultry was definitely right… <i>Holy Hufflepuff, she’s gorgeous</i>…</p><p>“Uh, yeah, sorry, it’s just that I’ve been waiting for this movie since the trailer came out and it’s finally here and honestly I don’t think I’ve been this excited for something in a really, really long time and I haven’t seen the rest of the movies yet but this one looked really good and the character seems really cool and I’m just gonna stop talking now I’m so sorry oh my god I just get so excited and -”</p><p>“Creampuff, take a breath.” The raven-haired woman laughs as Laura inhales sharply, face red as a beet.</p><p>“Sorry,” Laura says sheepishly once more.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I’d listen to a cutie like you talk any day.” She winks. (<i>Oh my god oh my god oh my g-</i>) “Just looked like you were gonna pass out if I let you go on any longer.” A smirk forms on her lips. The blonde can’t think of anything to say because <i>I didn’t know a person could be so attractive</i>, so she looks away as a blush spreads across her cheeks. Regaining some of her composure, she turns in her seat to face the woman once again.</p><p>“I’m Laura.” She holds out her hand to the woman, who smirks and takes it, giving a light but firm shake.</p><p>“Carmilla.”</p><p><i>Carmilla</i>. The beautiful face finally has a name and <i>wow, how can a name be so fitting</i>.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Carmilla.” She smiles and Carmilla returns it.</p><p>“Likewise.” Their hands linger just a little too long, but finally Laura gently yanks hers away and bashfully pushes a piece of hair behind her ear. She wants any excuse to keep talking to Carmilla, but the lights begin to dim and she notices that the trailers have stopped playing. So, she instead settles on smiling at the woman a final time before turning to face the screen. Slinking back in her chair, she mentally reprimands herself for being so shy and awkward. <i>Why can’t you talk to women without losing your ability to speak the only language you know?</i> Soon enough, though, the movie begins and she focuses on it instead.</p><p>The film plays and ends and Laura enjoys every second of it (including ALL of the mid and after credits). She had been so caught up in it, in fact, that she had actually (somehow) forgotten about Carmilla until she lightly taps her on the shoulder.</p><p>“What did you think?” The raven-haired woman asks. The blonde grins through her reply.</p><p>“It was amazing! Even after not seeing any of the other movies, pretty much everything still made sense and I actually even understood some of the references anyway! And Carol? Holy Hufflepuff don’t even get me <i>started</i> she is just so <i>badass</i>! Definitely a watch-again-later kind of movie.” Carmilla can’t help but be infatuated by the light in Laura’s eyes as she speaks, but she has considerably more control of her composure than the shorter girl, so she smiles into her reply.</p><p>“I agree. She’s a strong woman who doesn’t need anyone, but wants them because she understands that sometimes being alone is hard and being together is all you need. Plus, she’s really hot.” Laura laughs and Carmilla can’t help but be the one to bashfully look away this time. “However,” she continues, “It’s insane that you haven’t seen the rest of the movies. Most of them are really good, too. You’re missing out.”</p><p>“I know!” Laura groans. “I keep meaning to but then something comes up and I get busy and it just never happens. I’ll get around to it eventually.” They share a chuckle.</p><p>“Soooo… wanna walk out together? I mean, I totally understand if not because we just met and all but to be honest I think you’re really cool and I kinda just want to talk to you a little more and god that sounds so weird I’m sorry I’ll stop bothering you.” Laura’s face is completely pink by the time she’s done talking and Carmilla is a little surprised someone can blush so much and not pass out or something from all the blood, but nonetheless she finds the blonde all the more adorable.</p><p>“I think I’d like that very much, cupcake.” She smiles and Laura exhales a sigh of relief. They walk through the lobby and outside to stand in front of the building, engaged in mindless chatter as they go. The sun had set during the movie and almost everyone had gone home by now, so the night was dark and quiet. It was calming to both women, seeing the world at such a vulnerable moment.</p><p>“Well, I better get going. My sister is waiting at home for me, and she hates it when people make her wait longer than an hour. I don’t really want to hear her ‘time is of the essence, darling’ speech again. So, I’ll see you later, cutie.” Carmilla flashes Laura a loose smile and turns to walk away.</p><p>“Wait!” Laura exclaims. The taller woman stops and faces Laura once again.</p><p>“What’s up, sweetheart?” Carmilla asks. Laura blushes and glances down before looking back into Carmilla’s eyes.</p><p>“I was wondering if maybe you’d like to… possibly… get a coffee? Or something?”</p><p>“Or something?” Carmilla quotes back, raising an eyebrow and the corner of her lips as the red spread across Laura’s cheeks deepens.</p><p>“Y-yeah! I mean, there’s a great cafe right around the block and they’re open until, like, 2am and they have really good breakfast and I know you have to get home to your sister but maybe tomorrow we could go and like talk about the movie or some...thing…” Laura catches herself making the same mistake with her words and chuckles as Carmilla laughs. She sees Carmilla pull something out of her pocket - a piece of paper, it looks like - and then it looks like she’s scribbling on it. She walks back to Laura and stands right in front of her.</p><p>“Maybe next time.” Carmilla says playfully, trying (and failing) to hide a grin. She places the object, a folded, wrinkled receipt, in Laura’s hand and begins to move away, walking backwards. “See you later, Laura.” She winks and turns, walking off into the dimly-lit parking lot.</p><p>Laura, confused, opens her hand and stares down at the paper. Her brow furrows and she begins to unfold the flimsy receipt until she stops suddenly - she can see three digits and a hint of a fourth. An ear-to-ear grin spreads across her features; she already knows what is written across the back and she just can’t stop herself from bouncing around happily. She never expected to come to a movie and meet an astoundingly beautiful woman who just so happened to have possibly, maybe, definitely given the blonde her number. She quickly pulls out her phone and types the number into her contacts (“Carm(:”) - she is <i>not</i> going to miss this opportunity. Laura smiles again and walks away with one last thought.</p><p>
  <i>Maybe next time.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I'm always open to thoughts and criticism(:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>